pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 3: The Video Game
' Toy Story 3: The Video Game' is a Disney Interactive Studios platform video game based on Toy Story 3. The game was released on June 15, 2010 for Wii, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PSP and PC. Game Play Woody, Jessie and Buzz are playable characters in this game, and each has a special ability. Woody can use his pull string to swing across some areas. Buzz can throw characters across long distances, and Jessie is the most agile and can land on certain small spaces. Some levels require the players to switch between characters during the level in order to clear it. Story mode consists of nine levels and follows the events of the story. Levels (PSP mode) *Train Rescue (Western Playtime) *Hold the Phone (Operation: Phone Call) *Garage (Keep Cool!) *Buzz Lightyear Video Game *Sunnyside Daycare (Trouble in the Caterpillar Room) *Outside the daycare (Goodbye Woody) *The Butterfly Room (Strawberry Smells...) *Bonnie's House *Prison Break (Rodeo Rescue!) *Conveyor belt (City Dump) *Junkyard (The Claw!!!) *Haunted Bakery *Street (Back Home...) Toy Box Mode Toy Box mode is an open-world collection of gameplay opportunities where the player runs around and completes missions, plays minigames, or just meanders around and creates his own fun. Every mission one successfully complete awards a certain amount of gold. Players then use the gold to buy new buildings and building customizations and clothing for the inhabitants of the town, such as a haunted house that releases ghosts upon the world that must then be taken care of, or a bearded farmer whose lost cows the player has to rescue. The buildings can be customized and placed wherever the player wants, giving the town a personal touch. That extends right on down to the type of people who live in the town. An exclusive version of the game for Xbox, Wii, and PS3 was sold at Walmart that included four additional Theme Packs for Toy Box Mode. The Theme Packs included Sports, Knights, Cutesy, and Military. Players can use the Theme Packs to decorate buildings and dress townspeople and aliens in different ways after spending 500 coins on each pack in the Al's Toy Barn area of the game. The Walmart exclusive version also features a reflective foil background on the front of the case, rather than the standard black. Differences from Film *In the train rescue scene, Jessie was the first to ride Bullseye, not Woody. *One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty do not appear in the video game, possibly due to copyright issues with Hasbro. *Buzz Lightyear didn't save the orphans by Woody tossing them to him. *Evil Dr. Porkchop was not introduced until Rex came along. *Woody, Buzz and Jessie did not go to the attic to get the cordless phone. *There were 4 of Sarge's soldiers instead of 2. *The toys never played the Buzz Lightyear video game. *Lotso did not give a carnival for the toys. *The scenarios Bonnie played with her toys were not actually seen, but in the video game there are two levels based on her scenarios. *Woody does not lose his hat in the video game. *Chatter Telephone was not anonymous. *Woody did not rescue the toys, they broke out. *The toys did not go on a voyage during the garbage dump scene. Exclusive Features for the PS3 You can play as Zurg and he has his own unique missions. He is also able to drive around in his custom vehicle. There was also some downloadable minigames released in fall 2010 for the PlayStation Move. Trivia * in the PS3 version of Toy Story 3: The Video Game.]]Older characters like Wheezy, Bo Peep, and Stinky Pete make appearances in the game. * Hand-in-the-Box makes a cameo in the haunted house, as well as Toy Box mode if you make buildings look scary. * During the first time playing through the haunted house (after clearing the 1st room) the song Grim Grinning Ghosts from the Disney attraction The Haunted Mansion can be heard. It plays in a continuous loop until the last room is cleared. Afterwards, the song cannot be heard again. * On level 12 in the PSP Version of the game, you can play as the Aliens. * Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head do not appear in the game. This could probably be for reasons to do with Playskool since Mr. Potato Head didn't always appear in certain Toy Story games. * Ken and Barbie are not in the game either, but Ken's Dreamhouse is seen in the Sunnyside Daycare level. * In level 2, if you go over to Andy's book shelf, you will see the book of the short Tin Toy and other shorts. * Magic 8-Ball is seen on a shelf in the game. * The Luxo Ball is used as an objective and ammunition to throw at targets (also with the star and stripe pattern). * During the Buzz Lightyear video game, when the player reaches some booby traps that block the path, there is a secret passage "To the left hidden in the shadows". Gallery woody_banditsts3games.jpg|Woody about to shoot a Outlaw with a UFO Gun in Toy Box Mode. buzz_spaceport.jpg|Buzz Lightyear shooting Zurg Bots with the UFO gun. montruck_ts3game.jpg|A player doing stunts in the Stunt Park which features Buttercup as the announcer. Woody ts3gameriding.jpg|Woody riding Bullseye in Toy Box Mode. chunk_ts3game.jpg|Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Chunk during Sunnyside Daycare Level. zurg_missioncompletevictts3.jpg|Zurg completing a mission in Toy Box Mode. customized_buildingflowerthemedts3game.jpg|A customized building. JessSpotted_TS3Game.jpg|Jessie spotted by Bad Buzz in the Prison Break level. toystory3_scr06.jpg flyingbuzz_ts3game.jpg Woody_BuzzZurgTrailer.jpg|Woody, Buzz and Emperor Zurg in the Toy Story 3: The Video Game Zurg Debut Trailer. Rex ts3 ganeme.jpg|Rex as he appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game stinkypete_ts3game.jpg|Stinky Pete as he appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Versions Toystory3wii.png|Wii version. Toystory3ps3.png|PlayStation 3 version. Toystory3xbox360.png|Xbox 360 version. Toystory3ds.png|Nintendo DS version. Toystory3psp.png|Playstation Portable version. Toystory3pc.png|PC version. Toystory3ps2.png|PlayStation 2 version. Category:Toy Story 3 Merchandise Category:Toy Story Video Games